Assassins creed: Empires
by tylerssecond2
Summary: Desmond's ancestor from the 1700's is reviewed. Starting in 1750. NO modern day sequences are shown, just the 1700's ones.
1. Chapter 1

AC II.

Silence, Nothing, The streets of Berlin were empty, except for one young man, Johann Karl von Der Adler. The son of a Prussian Military Colonel, He learned life the hard way, A tough Military schedule. With no Friends as a kid, he grew up rough, tough and, Ready to kill. He joined the Jaeger Corps Two years ago and served under Frederick the Second of Prussia. He ran across the rooftops, His Pistol in his belt, His Sabre in its Sheath. He ran very fast and ran into a Templar Guard.

Guard: Ein Assassine!

Too Late, Johann's hidden blade comes down and the guard is slashed in the face. He spins around, and falls, dead. He slides off the roof and onto someone's balcony. Johann ran and jumped, effectively grabbing onto part of a window. He climb leaped then ran across another rooftop. He then dropped onto a balcony and Jumped onto the Middle of a Basilica tower. He ran some more and used some rails to Navigate his way to the top of the Berlin Cathedral. He then stared out, In his Prussian Blue uniform at Berlin. He was so high. He then Jumped, he could hear an eagle screaming. Or was it just him. He landed safely in a bundle of hay. He got out, dusted himself off and walked away. Going to the House of Klaus von Lehrer, Grandmaster of the assassin order. Johann was an average looking person, his skin was pale, he had green eyes, and he had a faded scar on his lip and short Black-Brown hair. He wore his Jaeger uniform with pride, for he was a soldier, a proud one. Something else he held dear was a ring he wore, that had the symbol of the assassins. He substituted the burn mark for the ring. He walked amongst the crowds, avoiding Templar guards who, wearing clothes similar to the Prussian guards patrolled the streets. He wondered why Frederick didn't send more men. The Only uniform distinction was that they all wore red and rings on their Fingers. Johann was almost at the House when….

Grenadier guard: stop!

He calmly walked towards Johann. He then pushed him.

Grenadier guard: what business do you have here?

Johann: I am here to see Herr Lehrer.

Line guard: The assassin? If you are here to see an assassin, then that must mean you are one!

Officer guard: kill him.

Johann drew his sabre and walked around, and around, observing his opponents. One tried to stab him with his bayonet. Johann Strafed out of the way and delivered a chop to his head.

POP GOES THE HEAD!

The head rolled over to the officer, who kicked it away in a rage. Johann picked up the musket and fired at the officer, which wounded him. The officer hacked at Johann, but he blocked it, kicked him in the sack, then chopped him in the shoulder. The Line soldier was scared, he dropped his musket and fled. Johann didn't need him, he just wanted to get to the grandmaster before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

If you don't get the guard archetypes featured in this story, this is what they look like:

Grenadier and officer (with pike): .org/wikipedia/commons/b/b5/Schlacht_von_

Line Infantry and Officer (except with Blue and white uniforms, Instead of Blue and red.): .org/wikipedia/commons/d/d1/Prussian_Army_during_battle_of_Mollwitz_

Well here we go:

Johann entered Klaus Lehrer's house. He opened the doors and shouted:

"Herr Lehrer! I am Here!"

His Butler, Alexander came to the door, with his deep german, almost british sounding voice.

Butler: Do you ever knock?

Johann: Nein, I just had a run in with Templars.

Butler: are you injured?

Johann: nein, I am fine.

It was then, Klaus walked into the room, he was a tall, 6'5 man, Of Medium Build and with a ponytail.

Klaus: Johann Mein Kamerad! How are you doing?

Johann: fine, I had a run in with some Templars.

Klaus: How many?

Johann: 3. But one got away.

Klaus: probably to tell the others.

Johann: Hopefully not.

(from upstairs) Militia soldier: sir! Templar soldiers coming in!

Klaus: Alexander! Hans! Paul! Grab the muskets from upstairs and go on the balcony! Johann! Get ready for a fight! Leave the house and sabotage them from behind!

Johann: Jawohl.

Johann made his way outside, he leaped over a fence and snuck up on the Templars from behind, In his way were two Templar patrols, Both armed with muskets.. He ran up to one and stabbed him with his hidden blade, then stabbing the other one. He left the bodies and ran into an alley. Three Templars were standing there, two of them were officers, one Line Infantryman. Johann threw a grenade, exploding, Killing them instantly. He made his way to the back of the Templar army, He got some rope, tied it to three gunpowder barrels, added a musket ball for good measure, then Lit a match, lit the grenade with it, then rolled it to the Templars. It exploded, killing the majority, while the others retreated. Johann ran back inside and met with Herr Lehrer.

Johann: (opens door) Herr Lehrer?

Lehrer: ha ha! (hugs Johann) great job! Now….back to business.

Johann: Name my target.

Lehrer: he is in Leipzig, his name is Johann Sebastian bach.

Johann: The Musician?

Lehrer: we know he is plotting with Templars. All you need to do is infiltrate his home and assassinate him

Johann: Ja, I accept.


End file.
